Nezram
the Transmuter | home = Mulhorand | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Mulan | occupation = Wizard | age = At least 900 in 1491 DR | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | coronation = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful neutral | challenge35 = 22 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }}Nezram, known as the World-Walker, was a powerful Mulhorandi wizard who traveled the planes extensively. Activities Nezram was a wizard with a passion for gem-based magic, and he specialized in planar and transportation magic as well. He maintained a tower on the western shore of Lake Azulduth, where he created several spells and wrote the spell tome known as Unique Mageries as well as crafting several unique magic items, such as the Claw of Nezram. History In 643 DR, Nezram began a centuries-long journey in the planes after having discovered the ancient ruins of Okoth. Searching for clues about the fabled sarrukh, one of the Creator races, he used an ancient Okhotian portal to travel to the outer planes. In the late 14th century DR, after hearing of the return of Thultanthar and the discovery of Deep Imaskar, he returned home to his tower, which he found ruined (it had been looted and destroyed in 681 DR by the green dragon Chathuuladroth). With the help of his mortal descendants, who had become known as the Nezramites, he built a new tower in the town of Nezras. A few years after Nezram went again to explore the planes, searching again for the sarrukh, until he learned about the Spellplague. When Nezram returned to Toril, he found Mulhorand was no more and in its place was a new nation, High Imaskar. Blaming the Imaskari for the Spellplague, he began to plot the eventual fall of High Imaskar. In 1479 DR, Nezram subverted High Planner Yanay, a member of the Body of Artificers, Planners, and Apprehenders, gaining her aid to the Mulhorandi cause. During Mulhorand's reclamation war against High Imaskar, Nezram provided a great deal of help to the gods, enabling them to more easily overthrow the occupiers and drive them out of his homeland. Relatives Many of Nezram's children were slain by Chathuuladroth when the dragon attacked his tower, but a few survived, as did other relatives, who went on to produce a sizable number of descendants, known as Nezramites, who formed their own community, surviving east of Mulhorand. Perhaps Nezram's most infamous relative was his grand-nephew Nezras, who turned traitor against the forces of Myth Drannor during the Weeping War. Its familiar was a rat named Nezlit. Appendix References Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Mulani Category:Planewalkers Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Mulhorand Category:Inhabitants of Nezras Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Old Empires Category:Males